Dear Lucy
by Beast is Beautiful
Summary: Max can't believe Amy would throw everything away on a gay expirement. Her feelings change after reading a letter from Amy to Lucy. My take on how Scud got the blueprints.


Max could hear the water running from outside the door of Amy's bedroom. She knew the blond would kill her, well try at least, if she found Max casually waiting for her. Curiosity and need to talk to her friend over weighed the blonde's anger. Amy couldn't do anything anyways. Even though they had been treating her as a hero, their whole squad, if not the whole school, knew how much trouble Amy was in. First treason and then attacking one of her squad members would not be good for her. "At least she's got her perfect score protecting her." Max scoffed under her breath.

Knowing that this was a rare occasion where Dominique and Janet went out and left them behind, she opened the door, stepping in. Max had shared a dorm with Amy when they were freshman at the school and as suspected, the room was spotless. Max walked over to the dresser, finding a picture of a trunk of a tree. That was odd; Max had never see this before. It was terribly shot. It was a close up and all you could see was the bark and a little of the background. She picked it up to examine it closer, but as soon as her hand wrapped around the side, there was a clicking sound. Max dropped it in surprise, stepping back.

She cursed herself as it fell to the floor with a loud thud. She prayed that the sound of the water had muffled it as she bent down to pick it up. The height of the picture had expanded by about two or three inches, reviling a brunette girl in one of the branches, leaning against the tree. She was smirking meanly, but you could see laughter in her eyes. It didn't take Max two seconds to figure out that it was Lucy. She flipped it over, finding the button she'd hit accidentally, pushing it and huffing in disgust. Honestly she thought that the perfect score thing had went to Amy's head and she'd wanted to rebel for once. Either that or she wanted to know if it was Bobby that she didn't love or guys. Either way, Lucy Diamond was the perfect person to play the part.

For the first time since she came in, she noticed a letter sitting on the dresser. She set the picture down quietly and picked the paper up in her hand. It was folded in half and on one side "Lucy" was written in perfect handwriting. She wanted to read it so bad, but that would be violating Amy's privacy. Wait, violating privacy was her job. How is spying on her best friend different than spying on government officals?

Max heard the water shut off and she scrambled to get a notebook on Amy's bed. She knew the blonde would put on her underwear and comb her hair before coming out. She found a pencil and wrote Lucy in almost perfect imitation of Amy's handwriting. She inspected it, deciding it was close enough, put the real letter in her pocket, and snuck out and into her own room.

She waited for almost two hours until Amy went to bed. Janet and Dominique stumbled in about half an hour after Amy fell asleep. Janet seemed sober, but Dominique was drunk off her rocker. Max had gone downstairs to find Janet struggling, almost dragging Dominique who was singing in French with a cigeratte hanging out of her mouth. As by some unspoken agreement, Max grabbed her under the arms, lifting her as Janet grabbed her legs. "I love you, Maxie." Dominique giggled before muttering in French that neither of them understood. Janet quickly passed out afterward. After making sure everyone was asleep, Max went to her room, retriving the letter from where she'd hid it. She sat on her bed, reading it quietly to herlself.

"_I should say sorry, though this isn't my fault. The only thing I can take blame for is not checking my messages, but the rest is your fault. It's your fault for being a crimnal. It's your fault for coming back to America. It's your fault for kidnapping Janet and I from our house and dragging us to a club. It's your fault for flirting with me and almost kissing me (I'll never forgive Jamet for interrupting). It's your fault for "kidnapping" me. The worst thing that's your fault is that you smoothe talked your way into my life and made me fall for you. You literally broke into my life and single-handedly made everything perfect. _

_The night you took us to the club, I was so mad. At first I thought it was because you broke into my room, pinned one of my best friends to a tree by arrows, and took me to a club at gunpoint. The club didn't scare me at all, even though I didn't want Janet going in there alone, Scud didn't scare me, heck you didn't even scare me. Intimated me, yes, but you were more than you seemed. A romantic sweetheart with a badass shell. Now that I look back, I realize that I was mad that you just came into my life and made me feel things that I'd never felt before. The last thing I thought that night was that I wouldn't mind waking up to your face everyday for the rest of my life. _

_The kiss in the bank was better than any kiss I'd ever had, better than Bobby's kisses, or the one druken kiss I had with Janet (don't ask). That one kiss showed me that everything was worth losing, no matter what the conquences. The days I speant with you were the best days of my life. Never in my life have I felt more at home, more complete. You were the first person to actually believe me. Everyone has always laughed at my dream or being an artist. My parents said it was for bums, my teachers always said I would never get anywhere, and my friends told me that it was stupid, that I was a spy now. Scud showed up at my house with your gift. I hope you know that the only picture that will ever be in my sketchpad is pictures of you because if I never see you again, it's the only thing I have. When my squad and Bobby walked in on us, my heart stopped. Not because of the terrible punishment and shame that I knew Max would put me through but because I knew that I couldn't stay any longer. I had to leave the perfect world that it was just you and I and we were in love and nothing else matter. No one thought of you as a super villan or I a D.E.B. You were just their boss and I your girlfriend. _

_No one understands me here. Mrs. Petrie doesn't understand that we were actually in love. Max is just angry with me, Dominique is happy I finally did something wrong, and Janet is just being bull headed. You would think she would understand because o Scud, but she just keeps taking Max's side. Everyone is treating me like a child who ran away, not a girl who is being separated from the love of her life. They keep acting like I need perfect now, not step out of line. I just want to scream at all of them, profess how I feel in front of the whole school. Some nights, I have to cry myself asleep, because now that I've expirenced it, I can't fall asleep without your arms keeping me safe. _

_You'll never read this. We'll probably never see each other again because when I gradutate, they'll me away from any case concering you and Janet refuses to give me Scud's e-mail. Please don't be upset if in ten years you find out I'm married because my heart will never belong to anyone else. It's impossible because you are the best crimnal and my heart is still with the rest of the things you've stolen. _

_Amy" _

Max sat stunned. She'd never thought that they were actually in love or how Amy must feel. She couldn't believe how selfish she'd been! All she'd been thinking about was how it made the squad look. She was supposed to be Amy's best friend and she had just been hurting her, along with other people. After her anger at herself set in, anger at Janet set in. The little brat had known the whole time and had Scud's e-mail! Well, Max had to give it to her. She was good at lying, Max would've never guessed.

Max lay back against her headboard, thinking about how she could fix this without anyone knowing. First of all, she didn't want Amy knowing she'd snooped. Secondly, if Mrs. Petrie found out Max had directly contacted Lucy, Dominique and Janet could get in trouble. "Janet!" Max said, suddenly, sitting up. Janet had Scud's e-mail. Scud lived with Lucy and if he could get Lucy into Endgame, then Amy and Lucy could at least see each other one more time, if not escape together.

Max got up, bending down, and pulling a box out from under her bed. She dug through the papers and files until she found the blueprints of the school. She laid them beside the letter, and then quietly snuck out into the hall. If anyone heard a noise, expect for Dominique who was too drunk for sex even, they would be up in a second. She quietly snuck past Dominique's bedroom and into Janet's. She was gonna get that e-mail one way or another.


End file.
